


Хантер

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Дождь в Нью-Йорке приносит удачу. И ему принесет.





	Хантер

Хантер сидел в огромном зале ресторана с о-папочкой и всем их большим и дружным семейством. О-папочке исполнилось пятьдесят семь, и Гарнеры отмечали его день рождения. Время перевалило за девять вечера. Было очень весело: а-отец шутил, трое братьев-омег — старший и два младших — обменивались с папой впечатлениями о родах, дедушки – все четверо — судачили о молодежи. Хантер с отцом потягивали пиво и перебрасывались остроумными замечаниями, параллельно обсуждая своих омег – папу и братьев. 

И в самый разгар этих оживленных бесед Хантер услышал крики и смех за дальним столиком, разносившиеся на весь зал. Он глянул в ту сторону и увидел группу омежек, не сводивших глаз с экранов, которые плавали по залу и транслировали футбольный матч. Хантер искренне удивился. Все его знакомые омеги откровенно не любили и не понимали футбол, а тут целая толпа фанатов. Хантер завороженно уставился на них.

— О, посмотри какой, — хихикнул а-отец, и Хантер проследил за его взглядом. Отец глядел на одного из тех омег. Тот был самым низким из них, темненьким и очень шумным. Вот только на шее у него был шарф команды США, а все его друзья болели за сборную азиатских автономий. 

— Коучес лучший! — орал этот омега, но друзья лихо его перекрикивали:

— Йон Чхи, Йон Чхи! 

Отец снова усмехнулся: 

— Забавные мальчишки, — и поймал укоризненный взгляд мужа. Рассмеявшись, отец поцеловал именинника, и тот зарделся. А Хантер все не мог оторвать взгляд от активного омеги. 

— Хант, друг, — насмешливо позвал его а-отец, — понравился? Твой? 

— Что? А? Нет! — удивленно ответил Хантер. И в этот самый момент омега повернулся в его сторону. Его глаз Хантер не мог разглядеть, но он смотрел ему в лицо и погружался с головой.

— Твой! — удовлетворенно заключил а-отец и прижал к себе обескураженного и ничего не понимающего мужа. Скоро им отмечать свадьбу сына. 

А сам Хантер как ошпаренный выскочил на улицу — проветриться. Шел дождь, и он довольно рассмеялся. Дождь в Нью-Йорке приносит удачу. И ему принесет.


End file.
